Succubus
by Phoniex32
Summary: Succubus, beings of oblivion, created by Sanguine to entertain him. Sastified, he sent his work to mundus to have fun but the obilvion gates closed leaving his creations without a way back. Now 200 year in mundus or 10 years in oblivion, a succubus comes back. Though she gets more than she barganied for when she learns she is the dragonborn...
1. Chapter 1

**Succubus Chap 1**

_Hello this is another story that includes a race mod, the succubus. I give all credit for making the mod to Nikitaa. I also give credit to wiikki for making Lilith's thorn and scythe. These three mods are excellent to use together. There are some mentions of my oblivion story, which is under construction as I feel it doesn't flow right, but any character from that time isn't going to make an appearance in this story. I don't own any of the mods or Skyrim. Now onto the story; rated for language and craziness._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I groaned as I woke to seeing a Nord in a blue cuirass, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I smirked in triumph but it fell as I saw that I was in a cart heading somewhere. I mentally growled. We finally found a way back to mundus and I was the one to head into mundus to see if anything happened while the others stayed back in case I failed my mission. As I mentally berated myself for being an idiot for helping those, what was it again…Ah, Stormcloaks. That's what they called themselves. The blonde Nord saw that I was awake and I glared at him for getting me in this mess but he ignored it.

"You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? You walked right into that imperial ambush, the same as us and that thief over there."

I looked over to a man in a rough spun outfit and had a lot of dirt on his face. I was repulsed by the dirt and his smell. He smelled foul and I have a powerful nose. The thief glared at the blonde Stormcloak.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine till you came along. The empire was nice and lazy. If they haven't been looking for you, I would've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell."

Then he looked at me.

"You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the empire wants."

The blonde rolled his eyes at the statement.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

An imperial driving the cart yelled at us.

"Shut up back there."

The thief ignored him and asked about the fancily dressed man. The blond Stormcloak took offense to that.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king."

I was confused at that term. What is a high king? But the thief continued.

"Ulfric? Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you…Oh gods where are they taking us?"

The thief said as he got panicked. The blond Stormcloak turned his head to the front.

"I don't know we're going but Sovngarde awaits."

Again a term I don't know what the hell…Wait I remember Sanguine telling us about Sovngarde, it was the Nordic version of the dead. The thief was denying that he was going to… Fuck! If they die then I die too. This trip to mundus sucks to oblivion.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

The horse thief turned his head to look at the blond.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"R-Rorikstead, I'm from Rorikstead."

I mentally groaned. I wouldn't be going to Sovngarde, I'm going back home to oblivion to tell Sanguine why I failed my mission. I heard the blond mention elves and thought of Sothena and Laurelin'. Good friends, I wonder if they were killed when I was in oblivion. I heard then heard the blond Stormcloak say of how the imperial walls made him feel safe as a lad. I always felt safe when my fellow Succubus helped with things. That's right I'm a succubus. I'm also the only that can't reproduce as I was caught by a dremora during the oblivion crisis and…Let's just say Sanguine wanted to get back at Mehrunes Dagon for letting that happen to me.

I can't say why I loved to see the dremora's face as my fellow succubus 'played' with him. There was barely anything left of the dremora as Sanguine also took pleasure in 'playing' with him. I smiled as the memories of the antics I caused in mundus before the oblivion gates closed, causing me to return home to oblivion. I also forgot how many years have passed since I have even set foot in mundus. The cart stopped and I snapped out of musings as the blond Stormcloak nudged me with his foot.

"Come on, shouldn't keep the gods waiting."

'_Your gods, jackass, wouldn't even look at me as I have the stain of oblivion on my soul. And I am also a being of oblivion.' _

I thought as I got out of the cart and the thief began to deny that he and I weren't rebels. Well not me as I was just minding my own business trying to find my old friends and see if anything happened when I gone to oblivion for…I think it was 10 years in oblivion. Mundus years run by so fast it seems time doesn't have any reins. A voice snapped me out my thoughts.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time."

A woman in heavy imperial armor shouted out. The blond beside me scoffed at it.

"Empire loves their damn lists."

I raised an elegant eyebrow at the statement. I know there is an empire but is it the Septim Empire or somebody else's. I didn't need to ask as Ulfric Stormcloak was called. An imperial man in light armor with a list had appeared and starting calling out names for our cart.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

The blond Stormcloak said. I was getting tired of him opening his mouth but since my hands were bound and I promised not to reveal myself in front of mortals, I settled to glare at him.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

So that was his name. It was a nice name for a Nord. He walked over to an area that had a chopping…Ah fuck. Please Sanguine let nothing happen to me. I had looked up to the sky and started to pray so I wouldn't be called.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

I heard the thief's name and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. That was the horse thief's name? Lame. He denied that he was a rebel and ran for it. I shook my head. He isn't going to make it. The woman yelled at him to stop but soon called out to the archers. Lokir was soon killed by a single arrow to the spine.

"Anyone else feel like running?"

The imperial soon reached the end of his list but he saw me.

"Wait. You there. Step forward."

I did what was asked of me. All the while I thought, _'Please tell me I can go free.'_ Over and over I thought that.

"Who are you?"

I blinked in confusion. Was I not mentioned in history for being a companion of the hero of Cyrodiil? Aside from Sothena and Laurelin' being the main people helping her, I also helped. I should be in the history books. I mentally scoffed at his ignorance.

"I am Lixue…Nord."

I said as I can pass off as a Nord though I preferred being called a succubus but I couldn't as they would think I'm crazy. I also couldn't break my promise to Sanguine as he said himself to not be caught by ANYONE! I briefly remembered one of my sisters started singing the song of the dragonborn. I always wondered why she sang that before the gate to mundus was opened. I tuned out the man as he asked his superior what they do for me not being on the list.

"She goes to the block."

I looked at woman as if she had grown another head which is really tempting to do if my hands weren't bound. I gritted my teeth but followed the woman as she walked to block as if she owned me. No one owned…well Sanguine owned me in terms creation but no one owned me. I stood between two people I haven't known but didn't care to know. They smelled foul and frankly I don't like that smell, the thief smelled more odious than them. I wanted to tune out the old man talking to Ulfric but I couldn't.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen say you're a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to kill his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric grunted from behind his mouth gag. The old man continued his speech.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!"

A roar echoed in the distance. I shivered as that roar reminded me of how Sanguine got angry with one of his followers but he calmed down and ordered said follower to 'do' something for him. The poor man became a toy for us later that night and he was left to hang outside some monastery. Forgot the name of it though. The imperial man asked what it was. The old man pushed it aside told him it was nothing.

"It was nothing. Carry on."

The woman saluted in a military manner, which I always find silly of how many times we succubae had military men as toys, oh and women as well. We didn't care who our toys were but we all took turns at playing with our toys.

"Yes, General Tullius."

She then turned around and gave an order for last rites to be performed.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight divines…"

I raised an eyebrow at that. What happened to Talos? Was he ousted from the pantheon or did something happen to cause something that ousted Talos worship? A million questions ran through my head as I knew Sothena and Laurelin' wouldn't take this very lightly. Sothena was the daughter of Vivec and Laurelin' was the son of Sheogorath but now that I think about it they are only 2 people against an entire empire so I guess Sothena and Laurelin' really are dead.

As I was musing, a man interrupted the woman.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

The woman huffed at the man for interrupting her.

"As you wish."

She said stiffly as he stood in front of chopping block.

"Come on, I don't have all morning."

He said to the imperial captain, who was the woman in heavy armor. She pushed him down and used her foot to make him bend forward to settle his head to be cut. He decided to be cocky.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

He asked before the headsman cut his head off. It didn't look very bloody as we succubae often bath in blood…well not all the time as we like to remain clean as well. I pouted as no blood was splattered over the headsman. Ralof must have looked over at me and shivered from the look in my glowing blood red eyes. My midnight black hair was done in a ponytail with my bangs framing my face. The imperial captain nudged the body to the side and called for me.

"The Nord in the rags."

A roar came again and I felt a familiar power behind it. I also shivered in fright as it sounded close, very close.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?"

The woman became angry with the man.

"I said next prisoner."

"To the block, prisoner, nice and easy."

'_Yeah right! I am going to be beheaded! Oh I can see Sanguine's face now. He is angry with me but it turns into a smile as he takes me to his 'room', more like a torture room for us…Wait what is that?' _

I thought as I saw a shape coming from behind the mountain and land on the tower. It had glowing blood red eyes like mine and was black as night like my hair. Someone shouted, "Dragon!" It opened it maw and roared, sort of. I heard words being spoken its mouth and the headsman died as the sky turned red. I had somewhat blacked out but I heard someone shout at me.

"Hey kinswoman, get up! The gods won't give us a second chance!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I got up with a bound and ran to the closest open door. The door was closed as soon as Ralof ran through. Ulfric and Ralof had somehow undone their bindings and didn't consider undoing mine. They were talking about legends and burning down villages.

Then Ulfric shouted out that everyone needed to move, now. Ralof told me to go up the tower and I did. Once I close to the top, I heard a Stormcloak say something about moving rubble and was covered in rubble as the dragon burst a section of wall out and breathed fire to make sure no one was alive on that floor. It flew off and I ran to the opening to look at Helgen burning. Ralof came up beside me.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going."

I looked at him as if he was crazy but his face said he was serious. So I jumped and singed myself by going near the fire as I landed in the inn. I wasn't hurt when I jumped, I can jump from quite a distance. I looked around to see if there was something to cut my bindings but I found nothing around me though I did find a hole in the room. I dropped down and out the burned down door while seeing the imperial man calling for a little boy to come to him.

"Haming, you need to get over here. Now!"

From my view the boy was frightened out his hide and didn't want to move but he needed to move as the dragon was going to land behind him or on him.

"Child, listen that dragon's going to either land behind you or on you. Do you want to be food for the dragon?"

I shouted/asked the boy as he decided to move his scrawny little ass away from where he currently at and knelt next an old man in iron armor. The imperial was going to thank me but he shouted the old man's name and told us to get back or aka hide behind burning wood. I knelt down to be out of view of the dragon and was latched onto by the boy. I looked at the boy and patted his head, which was hard with bound hands, as he started to cry while clinging to me but I didn't want to be there as the imperial wanted me to go with him.

The old man patted the boy's head as I stood up and ran after Hadvar, the old man said his name. The boy looked at the man with a confused look and the old man just smiled as I crouched next to a wall as to not be seen by that scaly thing. Hadvar guided me through destroyed homes before the main gate appeared but we were told to escape via the keep. I didn't like what I was going to do but I had to do it. When we meet up with Ralof again, I knocked Hadvar unconscious and started to drag him along as I followed Ralof. He looked at me like I was the craziest person out there. I'm not crazy but I didn't want to leave someone that actually helped me.

Succubae code says to help any that help you but afterwards play with them as the code also says to rid of humans that could possibly harm us. I…didn't follow that rule very well. My sisters always reprimanded me for not erasing my toy's memory or killing them. Truth be told I never learned the memory erasing spell and can't learn it as Sanguine himself tried to teach me how erase memory. None of my sisters understood why I felt giddy when Sanguine came up with an alternative for me. Instead of erasing just the one moment that they found out you're a succubus; it erases their memory of you though it varies from temporary to permanent. I gladly used it on my toys.

We had stopped in a room and Ralof cut my bindings after saying something to the corpse in the room. Once my bindings were off, I felt like going to my true form and knock Ralof unconscious but I would have to both bodies and I didn't feel like doing that. So I settled for dragging Hadvar till he woke up. Ralof told me to put the dead man's stuff on and I shrugged. How is a dead person going to try to haunt me? I put on the cuirass and felt small in the damn thing. I took the fur boots but not the weapon. It was an axe, not a rapier. My rapier is somewhere here on mundus as is my armor. As I fussed trying to get the damn thing to fit right, Ralof went to a door that was locked and said it was locked.

I looked up from what I was doing when the wooden gate was lifted and brought out my drain spell before draining the life from 2 imperials. One of them was the captain and stomped on her body once before I got the key off her and gave it to Ralof. He unlocked the door and off we went to escape the keep, while I dragged Hadvar behind me and keeping good pace with Ralof. We did escape to the outside and I dropped Hadvar's head to the ground. He groaned before getting up while holding his head.

I waved to both of them and ran off to what is Riverwood. Once I arrived in the town, an old woman started to shout that she saw a dragon. I rolled my eyes at the statement and walked through town before crossing a bridge. I just didn't want to stay in a town like that. I briefly remembered that one of my sisters had owned a house in Skyrim as a retreat for her or any fellow succubae in the area. It was near Dark water passing so I had to ask where Dark Water was to find the house. So I turned back to and headed back to Riverwood.


	2. Chapter 2

Succubus Chap 2

This is a story that includes a race mod, the succubus. I give all credit for making the mod to Nikitaa. I also give credit to wiikki for making Lilith's thorn and scythe. These three mods are excellent to use together. I don't own any of the mods or Skyrim. Now onto the story; rated for language and craziness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

On the way back to Riverwood, I leisurely walked with my hands behind my head and let my true form out, sighing in relief at being able to assume my true form. Even if it was for a short time, I rather walk around in my true form than walk around masked as a mortal. Oh well, life isn't fair and I don't play fair either. Yawning, I assume my human form and continue to walk all the while thinking of how to get directions to Dark Water Passing. From what I remember of an old map I had on me from the oblivion crisis, Dark Water passing should be by or is it dark water crossing? I could never tell since both places have dark water in them.

Getting off track sorry. I remember seeing a trader shop in town so that might be the best place to ask but soon remembered that one of my sister succubae mentioned that it was dark water pass not crossing. So I just need to look at my map, go there, and then see what I can do as I don't have much to do other than to try to open a portal so my sisters can enter mundus. Though that might be a little hard since the last Septim sacrificed his life to build a permanent barrier against the realm of oblivion so I just might be out of luck. Aside from that, I just need to find at least a few hide outs so in case some of my fellow succubae get into trouble and need a place to lay low for a while.

I walked into Riverwood trader, expecting nothing out of the sort but I walked right into an argument between two people. One, I would assume was the store owner, was saying something being stolen. The other I had no idea but she was insistent that they do something about it. The owner, a man, saw me and apologized about the argument.

"Tis alright. Something being stolen isn't common here is it?"

I asked and he nodded.

"The stole only one thing, a gold claw ornament. Not sure why they wanted it but I need it back."

He sighed while taking a cloth out and whipping the counter off.

"I could go get it for you, if you can direct me to a place I need to go."

He looked at me surprised and then smiled.

"R-really?! Thank you! You can have some of the payment from my last shipment."

I nodded before the woman walked over.

"Well I believe our friend here needs some directions to Bleak falls barrow. I'll go as far as the middle of the bridge."

She went out and I shrugged my shoulders before following her. She talked to me along the way, learning that the man was her brother and owner of the store. We got to the middle of the bridge and she pointed out the barrow to me. I whistled, that barrow was big. Come to think of it, I did see it on the way here but I never paid any attention to it.

The woman left and I waved bye to her before running along the path to a dirt path and came along a wolf. I had no weapons on me so I drained its life. I had transformed into my true form as soon as I could. I stretched out, my little wings flapping to loosen some muscles and my tail went straight out before going different directions to loosen up. I had forgot to mention that I had ditched the armor and I was walking around nude, which I don't give a fuck about. Modesty isn't a concern to us succubae, unless we are around mortals than we have to be with clothes. Getting off track again, sorry.

Walking up the path nude was glorious. I never cared about the cold since I born in oblivion and it is quiet nice there. Drunken debauchery were always the best with Sanguine around. I even knew Martin when he worshipped Sanguine, the guy was a hoot but sadly we succubae couldn't even touch him since he was of royal blood. That and Akatosh would have torched Sanguine's lovely ass for touching Martin in such a way, well one of his creations of course. One of us _tried_ to bed Martin but the hero got to him first and that was a laugh in our sister's face. She didn't take it lightly and tried to kill the hero but in the end she was taken back to oblivion and disposed of in front of us all. A lesson on disobeying we learned very earnestly that day. I was interrupted from my musings by an arrow whizzing by my head.

'_Someone is going to get killed~.'_

I thought with glee as I brought out my drain life spell and ran towards the one who shot an arrow at me before draining the life from her and her comrades. I wished I had my weapon on me so I could bath in their blood. And armor so I could have protection as testament to the light bruises and small wounds I now have. I picked the bodies for loot and found lock picks and gold. I took the gold since it was already in a purse and hung the lock picks on a ring before putting it on my tail and resumed my journey.

I gleefully killed all the bandits outside and didn't care about stealth in the barrow. Though the first encounter I had with a draugr told me to take the place a little bit more serious. I picked up its weapon to hack and slash at other draugr that I came upon in the ruin, also any spiders as well. I fought a giant frost spider and won. I looked at the man that had called out to his comrades and, looking at the sword than to the webbing, sliced him down. He stumbled before running away. I growled and ran in pursuit of him before taking great pleasure of mutilating him.

I huffed before looting his corpse and found what Lucien had asked me to get. I grinned and started to turn around but a thought struck me. Has no one else been further than the dead, mutilated thief at my feet? I grinned in gleeful evil and excitement before turning back around and walked further into the barrow. The numerous of traps and draugr made my blood boil in excitement and I gleefully obeyed by tearing the limbs off and bashing the draugr with their own limbs, along with the few skeletons and skivers as well. I came upon a room with a wall written in what looked like chicken scratch to me but I heard chanting as I came closer to the wall. My instincts told to run but something deeper told me to walk up to the wall. A single word was glowing and I understood that word.

"Fus…What the fuck does that mean?!"

I ranted as the word vanished but I felt a rush of knowledge on the understanding of the word though it was very minimal info, it was still told me a little of the word. Fus means force, not that I would do anything to it. As I mused over the word, aka ranted over the little info I got, the tomb with the lid popped open causing me to look at a draugr. I sensed this draugr was stronger than the other draugrs I have encountered and I pulled out a drain life spell.

I began to attack the thing and healed myself with the drain life spell. The thing knocked the sword out of my left hand and I decked it in the face. The life went out as soon as I decked it in the face and I looked at the draugr in confusion before shrugging my shoulders and looted it, finding a strange stone on it. I took anything else as I saw a backpack close to the tomb, in surprisingly untouched condition. I slung the pack onto the back, my wings flat against my back and a bit painful as well, before leaving the place with the strange stone and the golden claw. I came upon a bandit corpse outside and took her outfit. Hey, can't go back to Riverwood in the nude can I?

On the way back to Riverwood, I spotted Hadvar and Ralof arguing. I hadn't been spotted yet so I untransformed and walked up to them.

"Hi."

I said as they gave shouts of surprise before scowling at me. Ralof looked murderous at me while Hadvar was just downright glaring. I looked between the two.

"What are you two doing?"

I asked. Ralof shot Hadvar a glare.

"We are arguing who was going to tell Jarl Balgruuf about the possibility of a dragon attacking Riverwood."

"I need to go as Jarl Balgruuf supports the empire."

Ralof punched Hadvar in the gut.

"No, he supports the Stormcloaks!"

They went back and forth saying this jarl supported this person and that person. I was getting tired of it. I slapped a hand over both their mouths.

"I'll go since both of you can't see past your noses to see the danger of your hometown is in. Now can both of you point me in the direction of…where does this jarl live?"

I asked as I assumed a confused position.

"Whiterun and its that way."

They said at once and pointed in the general direction of Whiterun. I smiled before leaving them to argue over something. Once I was out of sight and earshot, I assumed my true form and cast succubus vision, which senses humans at long distances. I had caught something close to me. I whipped out my drain life spells and assumed my human form but thought otherwise as soon as a werewolf burst onto the scene.

'_FUCK THIS! I am not dealing with a werewolf!'_

I thought as I ran away from the beast. I know its unwise to run from a wolf but what else could I do? That was Hircine's creation and I didn't want Sanguine bitching to me that I killed one of Hircine's followers. An arrow whizzed by my head and I heard a thump behind me. I stopped and looked behind me to see the werewolf dead. I walked up to it and kicked it.

"That's for being a stupid beast."

I said to the dead werewolf and went back to walking to Whiterun, not bothering to look at the reactions of the ones who killed the beast. I was almost to Whiterun, a walled city, when a giant attacked me. I was agitated by the werewolf since I couldn't kill it, and now I can take my anger out on this giant. I looked at the giant with evil grin on my face before allowing myself to indulge on taking my anger out on the giant. Of course I had an audience but I didn't care, the more the merrier is what a human once said.

I got that from the hero since she came from another world. Sad I never found out what happened to her since I was thrust back into oblivion. Hell all the Blades knew I was a succubus and didn't raise a hand against me less they anger the hero. I also wondered what happened to her kid since I knew she was pregnant before anyone else. I still laugh at the memory of the announcement. Their reactions were just priceless but Martin actually fainted. Poor man, didn't get to see his lover and kid after he died. Might be wherever royal guys go, watching over his lover.

I stopped my musings when the giant I was on was nothing but guts and blood. I looked down at my body and found myself covered in blood. Shrugging my shoulders, I walked away from the scene and ignored any of my audience. One had the audacity to stand in my path. He was a tall Nord from his stature and he smelled like a wolf but I didn't want him to know.

"What do you want?"

I asked with an angry edge to my voice. I wasn't in the mood to talk with people since I had a task to do.

"You should join the companions. You would fit in really well."

'_As if I want to be in a den full of smelly ass werewolves.'_

"I'll pass…What's your name since I don't call you sir."

I asked his name.

"Farkas."

"Thank you Farkas. Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to the Jarl about something."

I said and walked around Farkas before continuing onto the gates of Whiterun. Convincing the guard was easy, I just had to say Riverwood was in danger of a possible dragon attack and I was let in. Though once I got through I heard the guard talk to his partner that I freaked him out with being covered in blood. I smiled and began to walk around to see the place when a redguard asked if I went to the cloud district often than he had the courage to chuckle as he said of course I didn't. I decked the guy in the face before walking away, not caring if the guy was crying over a broken nose or his pretty face was hit. I saw the place where Jarl Balgruuf lives and started to skip up to the place before being halted at the door.

"Take a quick dip in the pool."

The guard said before I looked at all the dry blood I had on me. I shrugged my shoulders and got into the pond to wash off some of the blood. Once I was clean enough I was let into the great hall, still dripping wet. A dark elf was brandishing a sword at me.

"What is the meaning of this? Jarl Balgruuf said no visitors."

"I have news of Riverwood."

"As housecarl, I…"

She was interrupted by Balgruuf. I walk past a fire and decided to stay near it. It reminded me of home and it was getting kind of cold walking around wet. I was soon snapped out of my reminiscing by a cough and I rolled my eyes before I walked to the middle of set of small steps.

"Riverwood is in danger of a dragon, correct?"

He asked and I nodded, knowing from lessons from elder succubae was a god-send.

"What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

He said to the man on his right before Irileth began to speak.

"My lord, we should send troops at once. It is the most immediate danger, if that dragon is still lurking in the mountains…"

She was interrupted by Proventus and I yawned. Politics aren't important to me. All I need is a warm bed and someone to share it with.

"Enough!"

Jarl Balgruuf shouted.

"I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

He said while giving an order to Irileth. She answered with a funny salute and Proventus excused himself back to his duties. Jarl Balgruuf looked at me and smiled.

"You sought me out on you own initiative. You have done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem."

He said while giving me a leather cuirass and I accepted the gift. He then told me about the court wizard needing assistance with something and I was perfect for the job. I followed him to a part of the place and in it had alchemy and enchanting equipment. I was going to have fun with this. Also a man was at the desk, hunched over a piece of parchment, and he noticed jarl Balgruuf.

"Hello my Jarl and who is this?"

"She can help you with your dragon project."

"Splendid."

I stifled a yawn since it was rude to yawn in boredom in front of someone important. Farengar was the wizard's name and he asked if I could fetch a dragon stone. I looked confused before taking the pack off and pulled out the dragon stone he was talking about. He gasped at me in surprise.

"How did you get this?!"

"Riverwood trader owner asked if I could take back a stolen item and I did get it back but I haven't been back to Riverwood since earlier and I trekked all the way through the barrow to get this. Nifty little stone."

I said before letting out a yawn.

"Now since it is late I would like to get some sleep in one of the inns in town. Bye."

I said as I walked out of Dragon's reach and into the Bannered Mare. There I sat down at the bar, sitting next a man in dark robes. He smiled at me and I got a giant shiver down my spine. This was Sanguine and he looked pleased about something.

"I'll take a room with the pretty lady here."

'_SHIT!'_

I thought as I walked behind Sanguine, in his human disguise, to a bedroom that the owner showed us to. Once the owner was gone, Sanguine closed and locked the door before setting up a nasty spell for privacy. He turned to look at me in all his daedric prince glory. I assumed my true form and knelt on the ground before him since he was my creator.

"Speak Lixue and don't skimp on the bloody details."

He said as he sat down in a chair. I gave him my full report, even running into the werewolf. Sanguine sat there with a glass of his favorite wine, which he made appear, musing over my report.

"So in all, it was a success...I have a task for you Lixue. Establish a semi-permanent dwelling for some of your sisters."

He said.

"I hear and obey, master Sanguine."

I said as I remained kneeling. Sanguine smiled before the night was filled of screams and howls, courtesy of me. Sanguine had taken down the privacy spell and replaced it with a locking spell. He wanted people to hear me and did they hear me. If you ask, sanguine had not moved from the chair and remained in his glorious armor as he watched me scream and howl in pleasure. What he did to me is remaining behind closed doors. The next morning I had to leave, satisfied and content.


End file.
